


Древо жизни

by Yuutari



Category: Deemo (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: От мелодий, эхом отражавшихся от холодных мраморных стен, росло маленькое деревце. Оно тянулось ввысь, к свету, распуская во все стороны свои могучие ветви, покрытые густой зелёной листвой. В воздухе витал запах спелых апельсинов.





	1. Незнакомец с холодными руками

_У Димо холодные руки._

Это девочка почувствовал ещё тогда, когда впервые упала ему на руки. Холод ледяных пальцев, острых, как когти зверя, испугали её, а нависшее над ней чёрное лицо с пугающими белыми провалами вместо глаз наводили на мысль, что упала она прямо в лапы смерти. Девочка пискнула, задержала дыхание и сильно зажмурилась, прикрыв голову руками, словно это могло как-то защитить её.

Существо, однако, мягко опустило девочку на землю, и та тотчас присела на корточки, скрыв лицо в коленях, и сжалась в маленький комочек. Она ожидала чего-то страшного, и тело от страха слегка подрагивало, но не случилось ничего из того, что ей могло присниться в самых страшных кошмарах.

Девочка почувствовала осторожное, почти робкое касание к своей макушке, а после ласковое поглаживание. Она чуть приподняла голову и неуверенно взглянула на незнакомца. Теперь она видела: лица как такового у существа действительно не было. Не было ни носа, ни рта, ни ушей, ни бровей, ни волос, а вместо глаз были две маленькие — как теперь стало яснее — светящиеся точки. Голова круглая, абсолютно чёрная; тело и конечности тонкие, длинные, такие же чёрные. Тот тоже присел на корточки, чтобы погладить её, чтобы успокоить и дать понять, что он не причинит ей вреда. Она молчала, не решалась сказать что-либо. И он тоже молчал, хотя и убрал руку. Да и мог ли что-то сказать безо рта?

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, и девочка вглядывалась в его глаза. Они были яркими. Завораживающими. Существо протянуло ей руку, холодную руку с длинным, тонкими, но острыми пальцами.

— Я... Димо.

Голос спокойный и мягкий. Тот, которому она готова довериться. Девочка не чувствовала от него угрозы, только искреннюю доброжелательность. Маленькая ладошка опустилась на ладонь Димо.

На секунду Димо прикрыл глаза, и девочка подумала, что он так улыбается ей.

— Приятно познакомиться.

_У Димо холодные руки, но рядом с ним тепло._


	2. Потеря

— Почему ты плачешь? — спрашивал Димо. Его голос всегда был ровен и спокоен, словно из него вытянули все эмоции, но ей казалось, что, когда она плакала, он плакал вместе с ней.

— Кажется, я его потеряла, — шмыгнула девочка носом и утёрла непрекращающиеся слёзы, но от этого они только ещё больше размазались по лицу.

— Что ты потеряла?.. — тихо спросил он.

— Я... я не знаю, — продолжала она плакать. — Что-то очень... очень важное, но... но я никак не могу... вспомнить. Я и... имя своё потеряла! Совсем не помню!..

От горького плача голос её дрожал, и она с трудом выговаривала слова. Димо терпеливо слушал, всё смотрел своими сияющими глазами. Когда она уткнулась носом в согнутые коленки, вздрагивая плечами, он лишь ласково погладил её по голове, успокаивая, как и тогда, в первый раз.

— А я нашёл твоё имя.

Девочка не поверила своим ушам и медленно подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него влажными от слёз глазами. Димо, как ей казалось, добро улыбался ей.

— Алиса.

— Алиса?.. — недоуменно повторила она.

— Алиса, — повторил он.

Слёз больше не было. Она нетерпеливо смахнула их со своего лица, вытирая рукавами, и вновь шмыгнула носом.

— Я ещё что-то потеряла, — с грустью прошептала Алиса, — но я не помню...

— Тогда пошли искать вместе, — Димо протянул ей руку.

И в этот раз она тоже ухватилась за него.


	3. Маленькое деревце

— Смотри, Димо, оно растёт!

Пока ещё не дерево, росток рос, пробиваясь сквозь мраморный пол. В этим маленьких зелёных листочках, освещённых солнечным светом, девочка видела зарождение жизни, и они вдруг показались ей самым прекрасным, что может быть на этом свете.

Димо подошёл ближе и присел рядом с ней, чуть наклонив голову.

— А ведь когда ты несколько дней сидел в библиотеке, оно не росло, — заметила она, чуть улыбаясь. — Оно растёт только когда ты играешь. Наверное, ему очень нравится тебя слушать.

Несколько мгновений они просидели в молчании, и Димо долго всматривался в росток, будто что-то пытался в нём найти. Мысль пришла к ним обоим почти одновременно. Они посмотрели наверх.

Маленькое окошечко во внешний мир, откуда упала девочка, находилось где-то высоко, однако деревце росло практически под ним.

С тех пор Димо играл каждый день, а маленькое деревце крепло и дюйм за дюймом становилось выше.

Девочка гладила пока ещё маленькие тоненькие стебельки. Каждый день она смотрела наверх, где из маленького окошка лился приятный мягкий свет.


End file.
